Translations of material from a source language into a destination language are widely used in a globalized economy. If a business or organization wishes to reach a large number of people, particularly when communicating through the global Internet, the business or organization may need to provide materials in many different languages. However, such translations may be expensive to produce. For example, a professional translation service may charge about seven cents per word in order to translate a document
The cost of providing translations is particularly concerning for charitable organizations and causes. Such groups may need to rely on lower-cost and lower-quality translation services, or automatic machine translations.
Furthermore, when creating a translation for a business or charitable cause, the original source document will often include highly specific or technical language (e.g., technological terms, medical phraseology, very specific brand information or trademarks, etc.). A general-purpose translation service may not be capable of accurately translating this language in all cases, while special-purpose translation services specializing in translations of these types may be correspondingly more expensive.